


All is Forgiven, Baby

by OdeyPodey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, rework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: What if Vanya hadn't snapped?What if she hadn't killed Leonard?What if Leonard wasn't who he really said he was?And Harold Jenkins is only the beginning
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves & Leonard Peabody, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 42
Kudos: 151





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> An entire rework on what I would've done for the ending to S1 of TUA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
>  THE FOOL -- Folly, mania, extravagance, intoxication, delirium, frenzy, bewraymen

Vanya stood in the kitchen, staring down at the notebook in her hands. She and Leonard had been planning on going to dinner before her concert. He’d been upstairs for two hours at this point, leaving Vanya in the living room by herself. She’d gotten antsy watching TV, so she ambled into the kitchen. Which was how she found herself clutching the journal . Her eyes were locked on the pages and pages of writing, her hand carefully running over the old ink glaring up at her. It felt like a joke. How had he known? Where did he get her father's notebook? 

A million questions raced through her mind. She looked up and her eyes traveled to the violin on the table. Was this a set up? She closed the notebook, moving toward the bag before stopping dead in her tracks. Something poking out of Leonard's work bag caught her attention. She hesitated before taking it out. She held the folded piece of paper, staring at it. She carefully opened it. Her blood ran cold. 

Harold Jenkins? Something in her recognized the name, however nothing came to her. She could only remember a brief moment in her past conversation with Allison. Her thumb brushed across the print- it came from a typewriter, she should know. Her eyes drifted across the writing. _Protect Vanya Hargreeves at all costs._ She read it again, her grip tightening around the paper. Her chest started constricting and she looked at the stairs. She folded the note and slipped it into her pocket, looking down at the notebook once more. 

“Vanya?” The stairs creaked behind her and her head snapped up. She hid the notebook behind her back. She felt like a child again, getting caught stealing from the kitchen. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah-” She paused, clearing her throat, her face beginning to pale over. “No, yeah everythings fine.”

Leonard stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her. He raised an eyebrow. He shifted his weight from foot to foot before realization flickered in his eyes. “What is that?”

“Nothing-”

“Vanya, I’m not stupid.” He moved across the living room towards her, and she stepped back. “What do you have?”

“I already told you, I don’t have anything.”

He continued toward her, one hand slowly closing in on itself. Vanya tensed, a chill darting up her spine. Her arms shifted closer to her sides. Her gut told her to run. To get out of there as fast as possible. She could turn and flee out the back door, or throw something at him. The windows would open if she tried to escape. But she couldn’t move. The world shifted under her, her body swaying. 

“Vanya.” He lowered his voice, standing hardly a foot away now. “I promise you I won’t be angry, but I won’t ask you again. Hand it over.”

She couldn’t breathe. Her free hand reached out to her violin case. He watched her but he remained unmoved. He towered over her and she knew if he was close enough she’d be screwed. She’d played this game too many times with her father not to know that. 

“Hand it. Over.” He held out a hand. 

Vanya slowly backed up. Her eyes darting just behind his shoulder, landing on the door. She had to go somewhere. However, she was cornered. Where could she go? She’d fit under the table if she crawled. Or under his arms. Both options allowed him to grab her, however.

Before she could act, he lunged, reaching for her arms, to restrain her. She moved backwards, pulling a chair out to separate them. His eyes went wide as he stumbled forward, catching himself. She stood there for a second before taking off. She moved around the table, brushing against it’s chairs. She glanced at him as she made her way behind the couch, pushing over one of the side tables in the process. The lamp shattered, littering the floor with glass. She finally reached the door, slamming into it at first. Her hands reached the knob and she began pulling at it. Locked. His shoes squeaked against the wood floor as he got to his feet, seconds behind her. 

“I’m not gonna hurt ya, Vanya.” He shoved a chair out of his way, starting toward her.

Her breathing grew heavier, her lungs tight in her chest. She fidgeted with the door lock, her hands shaking as she worked. As soon as there was an audible click, it slammed closed again. She jumped as a hand closed around her wrist, yanking her hand from the knob. 

“I told you I won’t hurt you,” He towered over her, his eyes locked on hers as they stood there. His breath lingered on her skin as he began to squeeze. He smelled like her father had, a mix of whisky and, oddly enough, home. “Give it here.”

She would have to leave her violin. Vanya slammed the case into his chest, giving her enough room to escape. She sprinted for the stairs, taking them two at a time, Leonard hot on her heels. Panic rose up in her chest and she ran down the tight hallway, throwing the bedroom door open and slamming it behind her. She locked it. Her heart pounded and her blood roared in her ears. The door knob twitched, and she looked around, dropping the journal in her haste. She gripped the sides of the dresser, and began to pull it towards the door.

“Vanya.” His voice came from the other side of the door. It was light and fluffy, like one of the confetti cakes Grace used to make for her. The connection made her skin crawl. He let the last syllable drag on. She took a step back before looking around again. “Come on. Just open the door, baby.”

She scooped up the dropped journal and moved towards the window. She began unlatching it, her eyes moving back and forth from the door to the latch. The window finally popped open and she shoved it the rest of the way. Vanya stared down at the drop. It was a two story fall which would disable any normal 5’ 1” woman from running. Especially judging by the fact that the concrete patio loomed beneath her. Her chest tightened again at the thought of slamming into it. Anxiety began to bubble in her throat as Leonard rammed his body against the door. She carefully shifted onto the window sill as the door flew open, the dresser falling flat on its front with a  _ boom _ that shook the room. 

“Vanya.” Leonard stood there, staring at her, hands lifted as if soothing a wild animal. His eyes darted from her current position to her eyes. “Don’t move. Okay? We can get you down from there.”

She carefully pulled her legs from the window.

“Vanya. It’s okay just come here.”

She looked back at him as he moved towards her. 

“You’re gonna kill yourself.” He reached a hand out for her. “Just come down. We can talk.”

She flinched at the patronization in his voice. The passive aggression leaked out of him, now that she saw him for the snake he was, she wondered how she had never noticed it before. He spoke to her like a child. He still wheezed from running up the stairs. His cologne was repulsive to her now. He moved even closer.

“You’re insane, Vanya. You need help. He broke you. We can get you some help. We can get you put in a- a facility-”

“Allison never told me I was crazy.” She held onto the ledge as she swung her legs back out the window. “Allison cared about me. They all did.”

“Really?” he scoffed as he closed the distance. “Get back in here. You’re insane-”

“Compared to you? I’m a saint.”

He reached out to grab her, shaking in anger, as soon as she let go. “Vanya!” He clambered up onto the bench, sticking his head out the window.

She dropped like a stone.. She hit the ground, knees buckling under her. She fell onto her hands and knees, the concrete scratching her palms. She stayed there, unmoving, chest heaving. Her eyes opened and she looked around. Everything hurt. But she was alive. She scrambled to her feet, grabbing the notebook and sprinting to the main road. 

Leonard slammed his hand on the window frame.

  
  
  


“That bitch!” He pushed himself back up and ran downstairs. He was about to leave, hand on the front door and eyes locked on the figure running down the street into the crowd. A feeling hit him and he looked at his jacket. “Fuck.”

He moved over to it, pulling it off the chair and frantically feeling around for the paper. Once he couldn’t find it, he threw his jacket back down. He ran his fingers through his hair carefully before turning back to leave the house, slamming the door shut.

He’d find her. And he’d kill her.

  
  



	2. The Hierophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
> THE HIEROPHANT - Marriage, alliance, captivity, servitude; by another account, mercy, and goodness

Vanya shoved through the rush hour crowd. Her lungs felt like rocks and her legs hurt beyond belief. It’s not like she wasn’t used to walking to the academy at this point, it was the fact that her adrenaline was beginning to wear down now that she was out of immediate danger. Or at least she assumed so. Her face remained stoic as she moved down the seemingly endless roads. He’d been looking at her like her father once had. Complete disappointment and rejection. The hidden guilt of taking her in only to abandon her. She was useless, just like she always had been. 

She finally reached the Academy. Her childhood home. Somehow, however, the doors felt more unwelcoming than they had her entire life. She carefully moved them up, clinging to the notebook in her hands. She shook like crazy, trying to somewhat appear as normal as she could. She hesitated only slightly, beginning to shift her weight back and forth. Finally she gave in, knocking. 

The doors remained shut before opening. Pogo peeked his head out from inside and looked up at her. 

“Ms. Vanya,” he clearly couldn’t tell there was anything wrong, judging by his smile. “Come in come in. It's pouring.”

She slipped into the entryway without a response. She dropped the jacket she’d managed to grab before leaving. Pogo looked only slightly alarmed before his eyes landed on the book. She couldn’t exactly read his expression, yet she noticed his eyes soften. He reached out, carefully prying the book from her grip. She didn’t exactly fight to hold onto it, allowing it to slip away. 

“Pogo?” Grace appeared in the doorway to the living space across the room, with Diego and Luther standing directly behind her. “Oh. Vanya-”

Once again, no response came from Vanya. She immediately moved across the room and latched onto Grace. Her arms wrapping around her shoulders, her eyes closing. Grace didn’t react, for the first time in her life. She stood there, alarmed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a hug with this much desperation and anxiety. Slowly, Grace's arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She could sense the 

Luther could only stare, glancing at Diego every now and then. He had no words. Sure, Allison had almost died because of her but he’d never seen his youngest sister this distraught. He was almost positive Diego hadn’t either. 

Speaking of her, Allison appeared around the corner, standing a distance away. She’d gotten changed with Graces help, her notepad in her grasp. Vanya pulled away from Graces hold, looking at her sister. She felt everything boil over, tears filling her eyes. 

“Allison,” she felt her voice crack and moved towards her, shoving Luther out of her way. 

Allison watched her for a second before grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. She held onto her tighter than she could recall ever having done before. She could feel Vanya stumble, her knees buckling under her. Allison carefully sat on the ground with her. 

“I’m sorry,” she could just barely hear Vanya say. Her form shook, finally allowing herself to cry. “Allison I’m sorry.”

Allison felt her heart shatter, unable to respond to the quiet pleas. She nodded, only able to hold her closer. She rubbed her back carefully and looked at the two staring at her. Luther glanced to Diego who only shrugged. Grace moved past the two, kneeling down. She placed a hand on Vanya's back. 

“How about we go get you some water,” she offered a smile. “And then we can talk.”

Vanya only nodded, unmoving from her sister's embrace. Allison glanced at their mother and carefully stood up, pulling Vanya with her. Grace stood as well, allowing Allison to go first. She followed closely behind them before pausing in front of Luther and Diego. She turned to them and offered another smile.

“Not a word from either of you,” she watched them. “Okay?”

With that, she turned and followed after the two. Diego glanced at Luther and sighed loudly, turning back to the living room. 

“I wasn’t going to say anything anyways,” he mumbled, sitting on the couch. Luther followed after, sitting across from him.

“You think it was him?” Luther looked at him.

“Jenkins?” Diego sat back, crossing his arms. “Without a doubt. Allison said he was sketchy since day one. I don’t think any of us believed it.”

“He seemed harmless,” he looked towards the archway. “Guess she did too at one time.”

Diego scoffed, closing his eyes. An awkward silence fell between the two as they sat there. Luther leaned forwards.

“If he comes in here he’s a dead man.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a new chapter, big excite  
> -  
> So, I finally have a number of chapters I want to write. That being said, if I can't actually write 22 chapters I won't draw it out.  
> I also don't want to milk this inspiration dry, so now it's just me tryin to figure out how to get each chapter how I want it to be.  
> Brownie points to figure out the origin of the chapter titles. The amount has significance.  
> I do want to be able to make this series as enjoyable to write as much as it is to read. So I don't think I'll be posting about it every single day. I will try my best but I don't need to get burnt out.  
> -  
> That being said.  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, wear your masks.


	3. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOON--Hidden enemies, danger, calumny, darkness, terror, deception, occult forces, error.

It was early in the morning. The house was quiet for what Vanya could assume, the first time ever. She was sitting at the table in the basement, listening to Grace make breakfast across the room from her. She held her coffee mug tightly in her eyes, staring down into the chocolate brown liquid. She tapped her fingers on the porcelain before looking up at their mother.

Her back was turned to the girl, moving around the small counter space as she worked on breakfast. She’d spent the night with her, keeping an eye on Vanya, at the request of Luther. So here they were, sitting in the silence together. 

Vanya sighed and looked back down, setting her cup back on the table. She shifted in her seat, pulling her legs up to sit criss-crossed. Grace turned to look at her, studying her for a second before smiling a bit. 

“How are you feeling today?” She turned back to the stove, reaching for the spatula.

“Fine,” Vanya sighed quietly. “Processing.”

Grace nodded, reaching for a plate. The silence fell around the two, the sound of the pan crackling came in once in a while. She turned, carefully setting the plate down and sliding it towards Vanya. Grace stood there, waiting for her to react to it. When the other didn’t move, Grace frowned, pulling out a chair to sit by her.

“Vanya?”

Vanya slowly looked up at their mother, confused.

“Sorry,” she sighed again. “Spacing out.”

“It’s okay.” Grace placed a hand on her arm. “You did that all the time. I’ve just gotten used to it.”

Vanya sat back slowly, looking at her. She shifted again, opening her mouth to say something before Klaus walked in, holding their fathers notebook. The two looked over at him. 

“Bonjour.” He moved to sit on the table by them, looking down at Vanya. “Tu ressembles à de la merde.” 

Vanya snorted, shaking her head. She looked back down as well. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled. “I feel like it.”

Grace watched the two before smiling, standing up and pushing her chair in slowly. She turned back to the counters, going back to cooking. Klaus shifted to cross his legs as well, watching his sister. She shifted uncomfortably under his watch.

“Hey.” Klaus scooted down into a chair to be at her level. “If It's anything to you I think you’re a great sister.”

“Thanks Klaus.” she looked at him. “But you're saying that won’t fix what i’ve already done.”

He frowned, puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms like a child, to which Vanya laughed quietly. She slowly picked up the cup, reaching with her right hand before switching it to her left. Klaus could only assume that the incident a few days prior had made her uneasy. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Have you ever heard of Icarus?” He watched her.

Vanya raised an eyebrow as she sat back, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, of course. Dad told us that story every single time we got too confident in something.”

“Well,” Klaus scooted closer to her, grabbing her hands. “When Icarus and his father tried to escape the island of Crete, they were told not to fly too close to the sun or else they would die and well Icarus fell because the wax holding his wings together melted and now he’s dead.”

“And?” Vanya started. “Klaus-”

“And maybe dear old dad just wanted to give us a good lecture on not allowing your confidence to get the better of you.”

She watched him closely. 

“So you’re trying to tell me I’m the Icarus in this situation?”

Klaus shrugged, sitting back slowly. Pogo entered the room, his cane clicking on the floor. 

“What Mr. Klaus was trying to say,” Pogo looked at them. “Ms. Vanya, is that your father wanted you seven to learn about the importance of listening to advice and realizing that you are allowed to rely on others for help in certain situations.”

“What he said,” Klaus pointed over to Pogo. 

“I still don’t understand what this has to do with me?” Vanya looked to them both. 

“Mr. Klaus is trying to explain that you are the sun in this situation, Ms. Vanya.” Pogo walked over to them. “And it’s only a matter of time until you find the Icarus in this situation.”

Vanya sat there, grabbing her mug. She knew she wasn’t going to drink it, but grabbed it out of anxiety. She carefully tapped her finger tips on the porcelain again. Hadn’t she caused enough problems already? It’s not as if Allison hadn’t been killed by her actions, but she knew she’d been close. She could hear Pogo talking to Klaus now, but mostly tuning it out as she stared down at the liquid. 

After an hour, the others had come and gone. No words were shared between the group with their sister. Vanya hadn’t been in the mood anyways. She’d stayed in her spot, curled into her chair as she held her cup tightly. Her food had gone cold on it’s plate, the steam dissipating. She sighed as she stood up, picking up the remains of breakfast from the table to clean. 

If she was the sun, much like Pogo had associated with her, she would be damn sure she wouldn’t find her Icarus anytime soon. She set the plates in the sink, looking at the worn cow painting in front of her. 

She was determined to remain the moon in her siblings' life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked on this baby today :D very happy with how it's coming along. This chapter isn't the greatest, however I like the entire icarus analogy which will be coming back later, mark my words.  
> \-   
> That's all I've gotta say this time.   
> Thank you for reading! Stay safe, and wear your masks


	4. The Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE HERMIT -- Prudence, circumspection; also and especially treason, dissimulation, roguery, corruption

When there were issues, the academy always got called into the living room. Whether that be a family emergency or Reginald just needed to address the entire family at once. At least, that’s what Vanya was telling herself as she currently sat on the couch between Diego and Allison. She was trying her best to just assume it was just another family meeting and that everything was about to just get dropped by her siblings. However, she knew none of them worked that way. Everytime someone had made a mistake before it was always called out by her siblings.

For the most part, if she was honest, she hadn’t been listening anyways. Every so often she’d notice Allison would glance to her for any sign of acknowledgement, only to be ignored and she’d face back forward. 

“Vanya.” Diego nudged her with his foot, looking at her. Her head snapped up and she turned her attention to the group again.

“What?” She glanced at him before looking at Luther.

Luther sighed quietly as he stared back, sympathy flashing in his eyes. He looked at Diego. 

“You alright?” He shifted onto the edge of his chair. “You seem out of it.”

“You sound like mom.” She sighed, running a hand over her face slowly. “Yeah I’m fine.”

Allison looked at her, frowning. She reached out to take her hand. Vanya sat there, looking at it for a second before she pulled hers away, standing up. Everyone watched her, almost like a wild animal. Their eyes were trained on her, making sure to catch every single movement, every single breath. Like one wrong move and she’d be locked in her room like she’d been as a child when she said something wrong to their father. Luther stood up as well, looking down at her. 

“Relax.” He held out a hand, as if he was trying to coralle her. “Just sit back down.”

She shifted, watching him, before ultimately deciding to sit back down. She rubbed the back of her neck, closing her eyes. She could still feel Allison's eyes on her.

“Now.” Luther stood there still, unmoving. “We were trying to figure out what you needed from your apartment.”

“Nothing,” Vanya mumbled. “Everything that was important to me was at his house.”

“You mean your violin.” Five looked over at her, standing behind the opposing couch. “Which is as good as gone by now.”

“Not necessarily.” Luther glanced back at him. 

“No.” She shook her head. “There’s no use in going back there. He either took it with him or destroyed it or something like that.”

An uncomfortable silence fell around the living room as they all waited. Expecting someone to respond.

“Well,” Klaus mumbled, fiddling with the frill on his sleeve. “Guess he’s not gonna be inviting us over for brunch then.”

Vanya snorted quietly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head as she rubbed the back of her neck again.

Diego carefully placed a hand on her back, looking at her.

“You need a nap.” He watched her. “Go. You’ll be fine.”

Vanya didn’t need any more offers, standing up and disappearing down the hallway leading to their rooms.

  
  
  
  


She made her way upstairs, holding onto the railing tightly. She couldn’t tell what was making her anxiety start to boil, her hands shook wildly. Her heart pounded in her chest. She reached out and grabbed her doorknob, throwing the door open before slamming the door closed behind her. 

Vanya leaned back against the door slowly, sinking down to the floor. She hugged her arms around herself, closing her eyes. The room hummed from the silence, and shivered at the sudden loneliness surrounding her. 

She spent a while sitting there before standing up, a hand on the door to help herself up. She shuffled towards her bed, pulling back the blankets and collapsing into bed. She curled into herself, her eyes closing as she laid there.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short notes for today!  
> Posting this during dnd tonight :D  
> -  
> Anyways!! Thank you for reading! Stay safe and wear your masks


	5. The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DEVIL--Ravage, violence, vehemence, extraordinary efforts, force, fatality; that which is predestined but is not for this reason evil.

Vanya's eyes opened slowly. The silence around her was painful, the faint humming filling her ears. She pushed herself up, reaching to pull her blankets off only to grab at her shirt. She shuddered at the feeling. She looked around. The dark blue room shimmered, the lighting dancing like she sat at the bottom of a swimming pool. It felt as if she was floating, like the cold marble flooring beneath her was nonexistent. She’d been here before. When she was four, laying in the containment facility in the basement. It had quickly become her second home after that instance, finding herself in this room many times. She could create anything she wanted here, a place of peace where the flow of time was nonexistent. 

She’d been alone then. Looking up, she noticed a figure standing across the room, her back to her. Her head was tipped back as she gazed through the beautifully crafted f-holes of the violin casing surrounding her. Vanya carefully stood up, placing a hand on the stone pillar next to her. 

She moved towards the figure, looking up as well. Her eyes squinted at the bright light and her hand came up to shield her face.

“Vanya.” The other voice echoed around the room, the figure’s mouth unmoving-- almost telepathic.

Vanya looked over at her, and a chill ran up her spine. 

The figure was her-- or, a copy of her. Clad in an all white suit, hair messy.

Vanya stumbled backwards. 

“You’re here,” said the other Vanya.

“Here?” She looked around. “What do you mean ‘here?’”

“Your subconscious.” The figure looked back up. “You used to come here when you were younger. When you were afraid of something. Your father used to force you to come here quite often. You’ve been upset for a while.”

She turned slowly, almost like a child looking up at stained glass ceilings. She could hear the faint echoing of Leonard's voice, a faint memory of the day prior. She frowned and turned to the other.

“I don’t understand. Why am I here now?”

“Not sure.” She looked back to her.

Vanya looked around once more, moving towards the walls which were littered with cracks. There were paintings laying on the floor, others propped against the walls. They were all in blues, blending into their surroundings. She knelt down and placed a hand on them. They were of people, her siblings, all faceless. All doing something else while a blob stood in the back. She frowned, placing a hand on it. She pulled her hand back with a whimper, watching as the painting sizzled under the touch, lighting up. She looked down at the red burn mark beginning to take form. A sign of jealousy, anger. The painting itself had a sizable hole in it, flames taking shape around the black figure and began spreading. Burning away at the others until it remained the only one in the now empty, charred canvas. 

She wiped her hand on her pants as she stood up, turning to look at the other. Vanya watched her stare blankly into the sky, eyes locked with something distant. She moved back to her, feeling the other shift away. She hesitated before reaching out to touch her shoulder. The other Vanya turned to her.

“He’s looking for you,” she said.

“He-” Vanya paused. “Who’s looking for me?”

“Leonard.” The other moved towards her. “He knows you came here.”

“I don’t understand. What else does he want from me? I can’t help him anymore.”

“He wants you. Your powers. Your body.”

Vanya raised an eyebrow, watching her turn, heading down the hallway.

“Wait I don’t even know who you are-” she paused. “I mean I do know who you are but I don’t… I can’t… What do you want with me?”

The other Vanya turned to look back at her, hidden behind one of the pillars. She was just barely lit by the light surrounding her. She smirked, shrugging.

“You could ask yourself that one.” She disappeared again.

Vanya stood there before moving towards the pillar, looking around the edge. The other was gone. It was as if she had become the air itself. Something glittered in the air from the edge of the hallway, the wall replaced by an open field that let sunlight in. It ran across the flooring just coming to a stop at her feet. 

Vanya looked down to it, her hands on the pillar next to her. A voice called to her, an echo of someone she’d never heard before. It was a soft voice, similar to that of a mother. She could see a woman standing in the field. She’d been running it seemed before stopping, turning to look towards her. Her blonde hair bounced behind her before coming to rest on her shoulders. A boy stood on the top of the hill behind her, a toy fidgeting between his hands as he waited for them. They were both faceless, almost like a painting that had yet to be finished yet. A distant memory Vanya couldn’t seem to wrap her finger around. But something about them made her heart hammer, a faint longing to be held by the woman. She glanced back at the burning paintings, the black char beginning to spread to the other paintings around it, spreading up the wall. 

She turned back to the field, pushing off the pillar and stepping towards the daylight. As soon as she reached the exit, something grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She whimpered at the feeling, looking up only to be greeted by Leonards scarred face staring down at her. He was saying something she couldn’t quite understand. She looked back to the field, the faceless woman was gone, the boy still standing there watching. 

“Let me go!” Vanya looked back up to Leonard, trying to yank her arm out of his grip. 

“Vanya!” His voice echoed around the room. The smell of alcohol reached her nose, causing her eyes to water. She pulled at her arm again, his grip getting tighter.

Something began pooling at her feet. She looked down, finding them both standing in the char from the paintings. It started to burn at her feet, crawling up her legs. She looked back to the field, ripping her arm away from him as she turned, sprinting into the field. She didn’t dare look back, only to the boy who stood there watching. Her heart began to hammer, her legs burning from the black that began to creep up her legs. She reached out to him, his name escaping her. The painted world around her began closing in. She finally got to the top, moving to grab him, pulling him into her arms, only for her to pass through him. 

She stumbled forward, tripping over her own feet. She slammed into the ground, her stomach beginning to knot. She looked around the area, the field around her starting to turn black, dead. The tall grass began to wilt into itself, her eyes landing on the farm house down the hill. The woman stood there, staring. 

“Vanya!” Her voice echoed through the landscape, finally reaching her ears. 

Vanya attempted to scramble to her feet, only to fall flat onto the ground again. The black began to creep up her torso, her arms. 

“No,” her breathing was ragged. She looked back to the farm, now up in flames. “No no no.”

She started to pull herself up, a yell coming from somewhere in front of her. She closed her eyes, tears beginning to spill from them. She continued pulling at the sludge. She felt a yell tear from her throat as it began its final descent onto her face. 

As soon as her eyes opened, she was greeted by the face of herself. The white eyes locked with her own. The suit wrinkled now. 

“Please,” Vanya whimpered, stuck to the ground. “Help me.”

The other woman smirked, carefully running her fingers through her hair. A violin bow rested in her free hand, draped across her lap. It was covered in blood, dripping down her thighs, soaking into the white material. Vanya felt the black sludge crawl into her mouth, pulling at her chapped lips. She felt it brush against her eyelashes, the smell of burning skin filled her nose. A scream ripped through her again, feeling her lungs grow heavy as she burned from the inside. The tears pooling under the layer of char. 

“Wake up,” the other whispered to her. 

  
  


“Vanya!”

She jumped, her breathing wild as she shot up. Her blankets were tangled into her limbs, holding her arms against her torso, her legs tied together. Tears ran down her face as she looked up, her sight filled with Diego who was standing over her. A hand on her shoulder protectively. She started to pull at the sheets, trying to free herself. Panic filled her body, her blood roaring in her ears. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, only able to stare at her brother in desperation.

“Okay okay.” He moved to help her, standing up. “Okay relax. Breathe.”

A sobbed choked out of her as she wiggled around. She felt Diego pull at the sheets, finally beginning to loosen them from their crushing grip around her. He pulled them off her, letting them hang off her bed. As soon as her arms were free she threw them around his neck, another sob allowing itself to crackle into his shoulder. She held onto him like he was all she’d ever had in life. Her face hid itself into his shirt. 

She felt him wrap his arms around her slowly, holding her close.

“I got you,” he whispered. He rubbed her back carefully. “I got you.”

Vanya felt him shift under her grip, turning his head to the door. Vanya peeked over his shoulder. Her eyes landed on Allison, standing there with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide as tears clinging to her lower lashes. Luther stood next to her, an arm around her shoulders. 

Sure it had been a dream.

But her anxiety was pretty damn real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!  
> This was a lot of fun to write.  
> I remember learning about "White Violin" right before I watched season 1 and assuming she was Vanya's inner demon that ate at her. So, here we are :)  
> Thank you to @all_soul for helping me tone this once again. You're advice was great!  
> -  
> But I've never written a dream sequence especially this complicated before. I actually don't like dream sequences but I think this would've actually been a lot cooler as a script with acting since Ellen Pages acting was written in mind with this sequence. I think it would suit her style really well :D  
> -  
> Anyways! That's all for now!  
> Thank you for reading this chapter, please stay safe, and wear your mask :)


	6. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUDGEMENT -- Rebirth, Inner-Calling, Karma, Casuality

The group sat around the kitchen table, Vanya situated in between Allison and Diego like she’d been on the couch. She was more than less trying to hide from her siblings prying eyes, slumped back in her seat. She was staring down at her hands, fidgeting with her sleeves. She could tell Luther was staring at her, she could feel his cold gaze locked on. He was waiting for her to mess up, or at least she could only assume that. He was just like their father, pointing out every moment possible to tell her how wrong she was. 

“What the hell happened last night?” Luther leaned forward in his seat, leaning against the table. 

“Luther.” Diego's warning tone came from next to her, causing Vanya to look up. 

“I don’t know,” she looked over to him. “I really don’t know. It just happened. I was dreaming and then-”

“And then you started shaking the entire house.” Luther watched her. “Vanya whatever the hell happened almost destroyed the academy.”

Vanya sat up slightly, trying to at least make herself seem bigger. She stared back, eyes locked with the other.

“Luther. I really don’t know what happened. It all went south really quickly. I can barely remember it-” she fell silent, sitting back again. “If that’s anything to you.”

Allison looked down at her, carefully taking her hand as she offered a smile. It was all she could give her sister, and Vanya knew she was trying. She could hear Klaus shuffling around the kitchen, pouring some cups of coffee. For the first time since they’d all been back, he didn’t reek of alcohol. 

“Nobody’s trying to say you’re a bad person, Vanya.” Luther held a hand out to her only for Diego to smack it away.

“Really, Luther?” He looked at him. “Because it sure sounds like you're trying to.”

“I’m not trying to claim anything.” He crossed his arms. 

“Oh yes,” Diego laughed, standing up. “Yes you are.” 

Allison rolled her eyes, also standing up. She grabbed Vanya by the arm, pulling her up with her. Vanya looked up, finally realizing what was going on. The noise around her started to echo, her heart pounding at the shock. She looked over at Luther and Diego, standing against each other, beginning to argue. She could see Klaus turn to them, his mouth moving but no audible noise was coming from him. He began to follow them out of the room, standing close. He was going on about something as they made their way upstairs, Allison's hand finding its way into Vanya's, tugging on her. 

Vanya finally felt the noise beginning to fill her ears, her breathing calming down. Her heart went back to its relaxed state in her chest. Klaus was rambling on about going somewhere, out of the Academy, to which Allison only looked back towards them every so often. 

“Hey wait Vanny.” Klaus pulled her other hand, causing them to stop. Vanya jolted back and looked up at her brother. “Whatever happened to your little boyfriend?”

Allison stared at him, her head tilted. Vanya could tell she was silently questioning whatever he was trying to say.

“Like did he ever leave the house?’

“I’m not sure.” Vanya shrugged, pulling her arm away carefully. “I jumped out the window from his bedroom and didn’t really look back.”

She could see the way her siblings stared at her like she was insane. Allison looked her up and down, trying to assess the situation. 

“I’m fine, really. I just..” she shrugged again, crossing her arms over her chest. “I just didn’t think about it before I did it.”

Klaus stood there, watching the two. Vanya could tell he was more concerned with their sister's reaction, judging by the way he kept opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to say something. 

“Well,” he fidgeted, moving to stand in front of them. “We could just go get your violin?”

“Klaus.” Vanya blinked, staring at him. “Are you trying to say we should break in?”

“Uh duh.” He flapped his hands around, turning away as he made it into the living room where Grace was sitting. “He broke your little heart and now we’re gonna break his window!”

Allison's eyes widened as she followed him. Vanya stood in the doorway watching the two, arms still crossed. She could see the way Allison was trying to signal to Klaus that Grace was clearly trying to listen in on the conversation to which he just patted her on the shoulder and continued talking. Klaus finally turned to her.

“What do you say?” He smiled.

“Sorry.” Her eyes came back into focus, trained on him. “Say what to what?”

“We’re gonna break into your boyfriend's house! Family bonding!”

“I-”

“I’ll go get my shoes!” Klaus passed her, heading upstairs. 

Vanya could only stare blankly at him, a hand out to stop him. Her mouth hung open before she turned to Allison who only flopped down on the couch next to their mother, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Since when did we decide we were breaking into a house?” She remained in her spot. 

Grace looked up slowly, her hands stopping what she’d been doing. The two looked at her, watching her process what was being said. Her eyes stayed locked on the wall before she stood up, setting her cross stitch down.

“If you’re going out, you’ll need your jackets.” She turned to Vanya, smiling. “I’ll go get them.”

Vanya watched her walk off, completely oblivious to the fact they were about to break into someone's house. That, or she’d chosen to ignore it. Allison stood up as well, looking at her. She shrugged, not exactly agains the idea either. 

“Great,” Vanya sighed, running a hand over the back of her neck. “Guess I should get my shoes as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Bit of a shorter chapter for this one lol. However, it's a set up chapter. Trying to give me a reason to get them back on track. The dream sequence was a bit off topic for me so we're getting back on! However, the dream sequence will make a return lol. I'll be sure of that.   
> -  
> Not much else to say this time! Thank you for reading, stay safe, wear your masks!


	7. The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE EMPEROR -- Stability, power, protection, realization; a great person; aid, reason, conviction also authority and will

“We’re here for one thing only,” Luther's voice boomed in the silence of the night. The six siblings all sat crouched behind a parked car across the street from Leonard's home. Vanya was sure they all looked insane, it’s not like they all looked similar regardless. But the idea of someone walking past on a nightly stroll and seeing six young adults who look nothing alike hiding behind a vibrant blue car was amusing to Vanya. Especially seeing Luther's shoulders begin peeking over the hood of the car. 

“Nobody touches anything.” Diego’s tone was filled with warning, passive aggression leaking into it. His gaze shifted to Klaus slowly.

“No touchie touchie.” Klaus held up his hands. “Pinky promise.”

“Alright,” Luther sighed. “We split up, two per group. We find an open window-”

“Or we could just throw a brick through the front window. Oh wait, there is no front window anymore, Diego.” Five looked to him, smiling almost sarcastically.

Luther just looked between the two, confused. An eyebrow raised as he looked to Allison. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  _ Don’t ask _

“Okay….” He looked back to the others. “Then we could just go in through the front door. Vanya, you know the house better than any of us do. You’ll go first, and search. Once you find the violin you come find us and we get out of there.”

“Get the goods then dip.” Klaus nodded. “Sounds like a fun weekend.”

“Klaus.” Diego looked at him, head tilting. “Really?”

“What?” He watched him.

Luther sighed, standing up. The group carefully made their way across the street, almost blending into the darkness. Vanya approached the door, reaching in and unlocking the door. She opened the door slowly, trying to prevent it from making any noise in the process. The lights were all off, the house left oddly abandoned after the incident. Nothing had been put back in it’s position, let arry. Luther stood closely behind her and she could feel his hand to come up, resting on her shoulder. She looked up to him slowly.

“We’re behind you, okay?” He offered a smile. 

She nodded, heading in. An eerie silence took over the group as she looked around. Her violin was missing, no longer sitting on the steps where she’d abandoned it in her rush. She paused, looking up the stairs again. Klaus pushed past those in the doorway, heading into the living room. He almost looked out of place standing in the center of an old fashioned living room.

“I feel like I’m standing in a grandma's living room,” he looked over at them. “Like come on. Flower print? So out of date.”

“Klaus.” Diego glared at him.

Vanya started making her way upstairs, tuning out her siblings arguing in the background. Her hand held onto the railing tightly, knuckles beginning to go white. She assumed she’d brought it with her upstairs, leaving it behind in the bedroom. 

She reached the landing and looked around. Anything that had been pushed over or knocked into had been fixed, returned back to its original position. Her eyes landed on the door at the end of the hall, moving towards it. It was shut, the rooms still pitch black. Vanya carefully opened the door, opening it only slightly. She peeked in, mostly hoping that the house would remain empty and they could get out quickly. 

She stepped into the room and pushed the door open the rest of the way. It made a quiet bump sound as it hit the wall. The room had, much like the hallway, been put back together. The dresser was once again pushed into its spot hugging the wall. The bed had been made and the floor seemed to have been vacuumed. It was… off putting to say the least. Something about the situation made her stomach turn. 

The violin was, once again, MIA. She stood there, running a hand across the back of her neck, trying to think. If it hadn’t been downstairs it should have been upstairs. That’s at least all she could assume. She turned to leave the room only to come face to face with a painting. She stared at it, unmoving before finally shifting closer. Her hand moved to touch it. Something inside of her felt sick at the sight. It was so familiar yet such a distant memory. 

Vanya stood there in the room, hand lingering on the painting in front of her. It was abstract, splotches of blue stared angrily down to her. Almost as if her nightmare was haunting her, mocking her. She looked down slowly, a sudden breeze hitting her back, sending a chill up her spine. The hair on the back of her neck stood up at attention. Something was stuck on her, stalking her. Like she was prey. 

Something behind her slammed, wood against wood. More air flooded the room, causing Vanya to turn her head towards the sound. Her eyes landed on something, black, blending into the sky around it. It crept its way into the window, hands pulling them in. 

“Sorry for coming in through the window.” The voice was deep, hurt. It filled Vanya’s ears, causing them to ache. It was like nails on a chalkboard. “Though. It seems like we always find ourselves in this position, don’t we?”

“We just came for my violin. Nothing else.”

“Oh. Darling. You came here for more than that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you feeling it now Mr. Krabs?  
> Yes. Yes here we are. Slowly climbing to the end of this fic.  
> I hope I'm not leaving you all on edge too much hah.  
> -  
> Anyways, not much to say about this one luvs. No new chapter tomorrow as it's Monday. However, maybe if I'm feeling generous ya'll should keep your eyes peeled.  
> I know. I haven't begun working on "From Your Sister" yet. Got prompt number 8 yesterday which I'll be writing tonight. "From Your Sister" will be slow but steady. She is being worked on and she's doing it so flawlessly.   
> -  
> In other words, the prompt words for TUA's inktober have officially been released :D Those I'll be banging out early on before October as that's... all you'll be getting for that month, once again unless I can get other words banged out before. If I have them all written I'll actually have time preparing for a lot of things. I might get out one huge birthday thing for each sibling in the month of September all leading up to October 1st!  
> Happy early birthday Hargreeves siblings, ya filthy animals  
> -  
> A tumblr post concerning all my fics is also going to come out tomorrow. I hope to get that out to you all 10 a.m Central Time. You can find that on my writing tumblr "vanyastypewritter". That being said, the chances of me getting all of my projects done that I want to get done is very low right now. My fathers coming home from a trip, my mother and I are finishing up a rewatch of season 2. And then there's school.  
> hooooo boy I cannot wait for senior year. I get to take all my fun classes that year. This year I'm stuck in AP Physics. Disgusting.   
> -  
> Another post will be coming out concerning scheduling for the month of September as well as the end of the year plan. I know that sounds absolutely ridiculous concerning fics however if I don't got a schedule nothing will be done, huns. So, my calendar is full nobody try contacting me I will be moving to Madagascar to work on my writing.   
> -  
> Anywhoooo  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is a bit more intense. But it's funnn. I like it :D lots of comic references concerning Leonard.   
> Thank you for reading!  
> Stay safe, and wear your masks


	8. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SUN -- reflects happiness and contentment, vitality, self-confidence and success  
> -  
> So, that was a fecking lie

Vanya turned finally, standing face to face with him. With Leonard. He towered over her, his eyes shook as he made eye contact. Her stomach started to twist itself, nausea hitting hard, her vision began to blur as she stared. 

“No. No we came here for one thing and one thing only. I have my concert tomorrow. I need my-”

“That old thing?” He scoffed. “You’ll have to find it at the junkyard.”

Vanya stared in disbelief, a new feeling flooding into her chest. Her heart began to race, her legs beginning to weigh her down. 

“What-” Her voice cracked, and she blinked hard in an attempt to suppress her tears. “You got rid of it?”

“Of course I did. Not like you need it anymore.”

“That was all I had left of our father-”

“Who was a complete ass to you, babe.”

“He was still my father!” 

She didn’t mean to raise her voice, stumbling back, startling even herself. She looked down at her feet, blinking back the tears again. Her chest heaved at the feeling of betrayal, a heavy weight almost like her lungs were collapsing into themselves.

“So that’s it? Huh?’ Leonard put his hands in his pockets, staring. 

“What’s it?” She looked back at him, eyes hidden behind her hair. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He took a step forward, reaching for her wrist. He yanked her towards him. She stumbled forward and then back as he pulled her once more. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. You and your siblings suddenly have a happy family, ignoring everything they ever did to you. They let you almost kill Allison.”

“You’re crazy.” She stared up at him, ripping her arm out of his hold.

“Then you must be fucking insane.”

“Sounds like a compliment coming from you.”

He stared down at her, watching her eyes shake. She was clearly shocked by her own sudden outburst of strength, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. He turned away from her, looking out the window. 

“Did he ever tell you about that one story?”

“What?” She looked away, crossing her arms to steady her shaking.

“The story of Icarus.”

Vanya froze, tensing up. Her eyes shut at the bile rising in the back of her throat. The memory of Klaus’ story coming back into her. 

“You fly too close to the sun and then you die. You get too confident, too up in yourself, and you fall hard. And nobody knows.” He looked at her. “Nobody cares.”  
“I don’t-”

“Nobody cares when you aren’t special!” She jumped at his shout, moving away from him. He moved towards her. “You don’t mean anything when nobody wants you!”  
She looked away, hiding her face from his gaze. 

“But guess what Vanya?” He stood in front of her now. “Nobody ever will care about you!”

Her eyes closed, the tears flooding in. She reached up to wipe them away with her sleeve only for his hand to smack hers. 

“Not everything has to be special! You’re just ordinary!”

Vanya looked up at him now, shaken by his words. 

“I’m the Conductor now! I’m the Conductor now of this final song! Not you! Not anymore Vanya!”

“Leonard-”

He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her close. His free hand shoved the hair out of her eyes, the sentiment bitter. She flinched, almost as if his fingertips were acid and every time his frozen touch came to her skin it burnt. She could only stare up at him, her breathing labored, terrified. She could smell every single thing he’d eaten all day. Their eyes made contact, and he placed his hand under her chin, pulling her into a kiss. It took a second to register in Vanya, finally pulling away from him, slamming into the nightstand. 

He stared at her, hands hanging in front of him for a moment before finally dropping against his sides. He looked rather composed, complete and refined like old wine. 

“No-”

“Oh..”

“Leonard no-”

“I see now.”

“No it’s not like that, Leonard. Let-”

“I’m not good enough huh?” He shrugged, moving towards her. She started to move back again, hands reaching out behind her, seeking the wall.

“Leonard, we can talk about this… we.. we can talk-”

“Not extraordinary enough for you and your merry little band?” He backed her into the wall, slamming a hand next to her ear. She winced at the sound, closing her eyes and turning her head away. 

“It’s not like that.”

“Let me tell you this one, darling. This is my song. You got that?”

Something in the air stilled as he watched her, eyes never once leaving their face. He smirked, watching her eyes open, wide. Her mouth started to hang as she looked up to him slowly. He could feel a hand reach up for his shirt, eyes filling with a mix of terror and tears. He backed away, watching her. His hand pulled away from her stomach, a knife following close by it. Her hands scrambled to cover the fresh wound, clinging to her shirt. Everything flooded into her chest at once, pain, sorrow, anything but the joy she’d received upon first meeting him. 

He stood there watching her slide to the ground, a sob choking from her chest. Her hands shook as she pulled at the blood, wanting to rid the sudden pain. A cry of pain followed, folding into herself. Her legs bent to support herself, tears dripping onto her shirt. 

“And I’m not going to have you mess this up for me.”

He turned to the door, moving out of it. He only glanced back to her, eyes meeting hers as she fell to her side. She shook as she laid there, mortified. He slammed the door behind him. 

Vanya watched the lock turn shut, the keys jingling outside. Her tears began to run down her temple, damping the floor beneath her head. A sob wracked her body, finally allowing her emotions to escape her. It was the loudest she’d ever heard herself cry, the noises of the outside world drowning it out. A lamp somewhere in the distance flittered light into the room.

So this is how it would end, as it had began

Alone. Always and forever, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me see what you have  
> A K NI F E  
> N O  
> -  
> Is that a comic book reference  
> In MY good c h r i s t i a n fanfic?  
> -  
> I decided I would be generous today. It's not like I do anything in my physics class anyways. We sister s t an a sub who doesn't know what they're doing.  
> Regardless, I didn't want to leave you all hanging out to dry waiting for the next chapter. So, here it is. Take it or l e a v e it.  
> -  
> I spent a while trying to work on this, making sure it wasn't too out there large and in charge. Leonard really said "sorry. Not doin it today"  
> -  
> This entire notes section is chaotic uh  
> Whooo anyways. Ignore this. it doesn't exist.  
> This chapter is another "set up" chapter. The gangs gonna pull up and do something about this one I'll tell you that one for free.  
> -  
> Anyways! That's all I have to say today hons. I hope you all have a good week ahead of you! Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks you absolute units of human beings.  
> Or aliens, if you're into that ig


	9. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE EMPRESS--Fruitfulness, action, initiative, length of days; the unknown, clandestine; also difficulty, doubt, ignorance

Allison stood at the entrance to the kitchen, arms crossed. Her siblings had been yelling at each other for what seemed like forever. It was painful, especially not being able to mediate the situation. She leaned against the frame carefully, looking down at her feet. Something slamming upstairs caught her attention, eyes shifting to look in the direction of the stairs. The door slamming caused her to look up fully and she pushed herself up off the wall. She moved towards Luther, the one other sibling who hadn’t found it appropriate to argue. She stood close to her, pulling his attention away from the other three. He looked down before following her gaze to the stairs. The sound of muttering drifted down, causing them all to fall silent in anticipation.

Allison felt her breath catch in her throat, panic filling her head when she saw, not her sister, however her current nemesis walked down the stairs. He was pocketing something, a silent conversation with himself leaving his lips. She placed a hand on Luther's arm, moving to stand behind him. Leonard paused at the final step, turning to greet the party. Something of a cruel grin quirked at the corners of his lips as he stared at them, his eye almost cold and dead. No emotions physically let themselves present on his face. 

It was silent for a second before Diego started towards him, Klaus on his heels. It was almost amusing to stand at a distance watching the polar opposites of the family about to jump someone who could definitely not hold their own against them. Luther didn’t dare move, Five standing on his other side. Allison watched Diego start yelling at him, not exactly catching every single word of the one sided conversation, and only picking up the “yeah” from Klaus every few seconds. 

“I swear.” Diego moved closer to him. “If you dare hurt her ever again you’ll pay for that one. You’ll pay for it all the way to the hospital.”

“And then,” Klaus chimed in. “You’ll pay for the hospital bills too!”

Diego slowly looked to his brother, staring for a second before shaking his head, going back to his incoherent yelling. Allison shifted a bit, looking to Five. He was staring at something on the floor a distance away. She watched him blip momentarily, reappearing across the room in front of the object. He knelt down to pick it up, staring at it. Allison couldn’t see the emotion that flickered in his eyes, almost incomprehensible. She watched him look up at Leonard and back down a few times before blipping again and reappearing next to Diego. 

“The commission?” He held the now present piece of paper up. “This was just a job to you?”

“Of course it was.” Leonard stared at him. “It’s not like I loved that Little Violin. How could someone actually love that.”

It fell silent as they all stared at him. Allison felt her blood boil. Certainly, they weren't the  _ best  _ siblings. She could acknowledge that. However, not once did any of them question their love for their sister. She was their “little sister” despite them all being the exact same age. Allison had never considered them the same without her. She was Number Seven, given a name equal to their own. There were other ways for one to say "I love you" without saying those three words, wasn't there? Taking her out to eat, to lunch, always making sure she was involved at some point. Sure she’d been neglected but they tried to involve her even if it was for five minutes. She knew everyone else loved her too. She cared about them all regardless of how shit they treated her. She’d always show up for recitals alongside their mom. She’d stay up if they needed her, listening to them rant or holding them tightly. So the thought of not loving Vanya hadn’t exactly crossed any of their minds despite their grudges. 

So it was obvious the silence spoke louder. Leonard could tell he hit something by the way he shut up. Allison moved to go at him before Luther moved first. He made his way across the room with ease, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and pinning him to the wall.

“First of all.” He stared down at him. “You aren’t in any position to say shit about any of us. We at least have personalities.”

“Yeah!” Klaus nodded, crossing his arms.

“Second. You shouldn’t talk about something you can barely comprehend. Especially around five of the people-”

“Six,” Klaus chimed in.

“Six of the people who happen to think she’s very special.”

“That’s too bad, isn’t it then?” Leonard stared at him.

“What is?” He stared up at him. 

“What’s too bad?” Diego moved closer, pulling out a knife slowly. 

“Leaving her helpless. All alone like that.”

Silence fell over the group as they stood there staring at each other. Allison began moving towards the group, standing in the back. A chill creeped its way up her arms slowly, her hair standing up. What the hell did he mean by that?

“Allison,” Luther looked at her. “Go upstairs.”

Allison stood there as everyone started to yell again. Her feet were planted in her spot, watching them all. Something about this all felt odd, like it was a scape goat. He wouldn't _hurt_ Vanya... right? To Allison, it was almost rather interesting. The idea of them all coming together to protect someone they barely acknowledged existed. Her hand searched for the railing, pulling herself up. She felt herself start to shake, unsure if it was out of fear or worry. Worry of what she’d find walking upstairs. The yelling behind her slowly became tiny compared to the race of her heart beat. 

She reached the landing, stopping in her spot. She let go of the railing slowly. She stared at the hallway in front of her, eyes landing on the door at the end of the hall. She began moving towards it slowly, reaching out. Her hand rested on the door knob before she paused. She felt something squish under her weight. She looked down at it. The carpet was soaked in  _ something.  _ Her eyes widened slowly as she knelt down, looking closer. It smelled revolting, making Allison's eyes water. She stayed in that position for a moment before a whimper caught her attention. She looked at the door finally standing up again. She moved to push open the door, only for it to stay unmoving. She grunted as it didn’t move. Allison paused and looked down at the knob, trying again. She frowned and reached in her pocket, reaching for a bobby pin amongst her hair ties. She pulled it out, squatting down to try her best in a weak attempt to pick the lock. 

Some sort of miracle must have rained down on her in the moment as she heard the lock click quietly on the other side. She smiled to herself, placing it back into her pocket as she began to push the door open. She peeked her head in looking around. 

She felt her heart fall through her stomach. Allison's eyes could barely adjust to the dim light running across the floor from the window. Her gaze landed on the figure in front of her, laying on the floor, curled up in a ball. 

_ Vanya _

Allison wanted to do a million things in that second. She wanted to scream, blame herself, kill Leonard, yell for help, anything but stand there and watch her sister shake from the pain. She wanted to beg, though she had no idea to whom. She wanted to take the pain, take it from someone who hadn't done one single thing wrong in their life except exist. She wanted to say anything that could provide even mild comfort. Anything in that moment should be done differently. She should be the one laying on the carpet flooring, in a ball, slowly dying. Vanya had never spoken bad about anybody, always looking at even those who did her wrong with fondness. Sure it made her naive, but this wasn't _naive_. It was a cruel joke being force on the children for something that their father brought upon them.

However, she could only drop to her knees next to her. Her hands shook wildly, reaching out to hold her. 

_ Open your eyes. Move. Please do something _

She carefully pulled her sister's body into her lap, cradling her. 

_ Move Vanya. Please just move. Open your eyes, smile, just don't die. _

Allison stared down at her, her breathing catching in her throat. She looked towards the door, feeling herself rock. She wasn't sure why, if it was an attempt to give her sister a realization she was there or to calm her own nerves. Everything in her was bubbling with anxiety. The tears started to flood in, holding Vanya only closer to her chest. She felt like she’d failed as a sibling. “Big siblings” were supposed to protect them. They were supposed to prevent the pain from coming out. They have to or else they’d watch their siblings get hurt. 

_ Not you. Not my baby sister. Dear god please move. Do something. You're stronger than this.  _

“Allison!” Diego's voice came from the landing. The yelling was louder downstairs now, finally pulling her back into her own body. Tears finally ran down her face, pain radiating in her chest. She wanted to sob, wanted to do anything. But she couldn’t. Her head turned to the door, mouth hanging open in what she could only assume was defeat, a silent prayer. 

Diego finally turned the corner into the doorway, immediately stopping in his tracks to register the situation. His face remained still, unchanging. He looked like a statue in Central Park. Finally something in his eyes softened, eyebrows settling into a straight line on his face, looking over the two. 

“Luther!” He started shouting. Allison could hear something being held back in his voice. Desperation. Anything but the strong Diego she'd known her whole life growing up in the walls of the Academy. 

Her attention pulled back to the woman in her arms, holding onto her more. She placed a hand over the wound, trying to stop it from bleeding. She could feel her tears drip off her face, landing on her sister's hair. The shouting only got louder, the sound of the people running up the stairs. 

Allison closed her eyes, trying to force herself to relax. She knew nothing would happen. Nobody would let it happen.

_ Nobody's leaving here dead tonight _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison POV  
> Allison POV  
> Allison POV-  
> -  
> backstreets back alright  
> Oops, I've done it again  
> I played  
> with your heart  
> Got lost  
> In the game  
> -  
> Sorry. Yes, I know, say it with me "more filler?"  
> yeah. yeah. I know. Don't call me out on this one.  
> I spent my physics first period writing these so OOF who needs to pass Physics I sure as hell don't  
> -  
> Anyways, here it is. I know people were like "oh my g o d Kayla you can't just s t a b Vanya" well okay in my defense
> 
> I did it regardless  
> -  
> But that's kinda it. Tomorrow, new chapter, stay excited get hyped  
> Because I'm totally done with it  
> Psh what are you talking about its 100% completed.  
> -  
> Alright, okay, that's it. Stay safe, wear your masks  
> And thank you for reading :)


	10. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEATH — End, mortality, destruction, corruption; also, for a man, the loss of a benefactor; for a woman, many contrarieties; for a maid, failure of marriage projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is dialogue heavy

Vanya felt a weight on her chest, eyes heavy. She felt something wrapped around her, soft, comforting. It was warm compared to the chilled air around her. Her eyes opened and she found herself laying in her bed, in her apartment, tucked in. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, the environment beginning to register in her mind. A dull pain caused an ache all along her side, wrapping itself around her abdomen. She shifted a bit, pulling her arms out from under her blanket, pulling them off. 

She began pushing herself to sit up, grunting as the dull ache turned into a sharp stabbing pain. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to relax, finally swinging her legs over the side of the bed. A sigh escaped her lips as her feet touched the cold flooring. She looked over at the closed bedroom door, scanning the room now. The gray walls felt welcoming, familiar. She placed a hand on the nightstand, pushing herself to stand up. Her free hand wrapped around to rest on her side, frowning at the feeling of a bandage. 

Vanya could barely recall the prior night, head spinning with a migraine. She looked down at the stand, reaching for a note that sat there.

_ Went out to get breakfast. We’ll be back soon _

_ -Allison _

She stared momentarily before setting it back down. She sighed once more and started walking towards the door, pausing as she passed her calendar. She stood there, hand resting on the door knob. 

“Shit,” she mumbled. She’d deal with the violin issue later. 

She pushed open her door, heading out into the hallway. She turned after a second, flipping on the lights in her bathroom. She stopped in front of the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. 

“You look great today.” She ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the new bruise beginning to peak its way from her sweater.

She sighed quietly, turning her attention to her side. She lifted up the fabric carefully to look at it. Suddenly everything flooded back, like a hurricane reaching the shores. She whimpered, dropping her shirt and stumbling back a bit. She stared at the floor as she tried to readjust, forcing the images back. She sighed louder and went back to what she’d been doing, changing the bandage and cleaning it. She felt her stomach flip at the feeling, bile rising in the back of her throat. It hurt like a mother fucker. Her eyes shut as she tried to focus, a weak attempt to not freak herself out. 

The front door unlocking and opening caught her attention, bringing her back to earth. One of her siblings said something before the door slammed again. She could hear one of them moving around the kitchen faintly. She replaced the bandage and headed out, flipping off the lights. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself as she reached the end of the hallway, suddenly feeling uneasy on her feet. Her eyes landed on Allison who’d been in the middle of setting down some boxes of donuts on the counter. 

“Allison?”

The other jumped, turning to look at her. She looked alarmed, hands tightening on the boxes. Vanya stepped back as she stared. Allison sighed quietly, shaking her head. She set down the boxes and grabbed the notepad off the counter next to them. She wrote something down, turning it to face Vanya

_ You’re supposed to be in bed _

Vanya looked down at it, staring. She looked up at her sister again, slightly amused. She could hear Allisons worried tone in the back of her head. 

“I’m fine. I feel fine, Allison. It’s okay.”

_ You got stabbed, regardless of how you feel. _

“Allison.” She moved into the kitchen, feeling uncomfortably short for the first time in her life. “I’m fine. You need to relax.”

_ You didn’t even move last night. We thought you were dead. _

“Well.” She sighed, shrugging. “I’m fine now.”

Allison huffed, staring down at the notepad with a blank expression. Vanya studied her for a second before turning to sit on the couch. She placed a hand on its arm, sighing loudly at the strain. She could see the others head turn to look at her, worry filling her eyes. 

“I’m fine, Allison. Really. Calm down.” She looked down at her hands before pausing. She looked over at the empty chair that her violin usually sat on. And there it was, sitting propped up against the pillow was that old Violin paired with its bow. It had been cleaned perfectly. She scooted to the edge of the couch, reaching for it. She carefully picked it up and held it on her arms. 

Allison made her way over, sitting with her.

_ Klaus and Diego went to get it after Leonard confessed _

Vanya looked at the notepad and looked back down at the instrument. She smiled a bit and sat back again. She sighed. 

_ The others went back to the Academy to check on everything _

“Alright.” She nodded slowly. “Did they say when they’d be back?”

Allison went to write again when there was a knock on the door. Vanya watched her stand up, heading to the door to check and see who it was. She finally closed it again, unlocking the chain and letting the rest of their siblings in. They were all talking, though it was more or less drowned out in Vanya's ears as she tried to focus on relaxing. Her side was killing her and ached like a son of a bitch. Her eyes closed slowly and she sat back again. 

After a second she felt a blanket drape over her shoulders causing her eyes to open. Klaus plopped down next to her while Allison reclaimed her spot on the other side. 

“Well,” Luther stood in front of the group. “We have quite a few options on approaching this current situation. First of all, we’re gonna have a lot of angry commission members on our backs after last night's events. Second of all, we’re gonna have to deal with all of the angry commission members.” 

“That’s a given.” Five stood behind the couch. “However, they all fight the exact same way. If you fight one you’ve fought them all.”

Vanya nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she sat there with them. She could feel Klaus carefully take her hand, squeezing it gently. She held onto it tightly and leaned into his side. She could feel Diego's eyes on her, he had a way of staring that just had you knowing he was standing there watching you. But she was used to it at this point. As a kid he used to always watch over her. She couldn’t tell if it was in a caring way or an observing way. 

“As much as you think we can win,” Diego looked to their brothers. “We can’t without two important members of our team.”

“We’re screwed either way, aren't we genius?” Five stared at him.

“I don’t understand.” Vanya’s eyes opened again. “Why would they even be upset with us?”

Silence fell over the group as they stared at each other. She watched them shift uncomfortably.

“Luther killed Leonard,” Klaus mumbled.

“Only because Diego said so!” Luther frowned, crossing his arms.

Vanya stared blankly for a second before sighing. She wasn’t shocked. He somewhat deserved that. She curled up as much as she could against Klaus’ side. Her eyes slowly closed as she sat there. Allison reached up, patting her shoulder. It was once again silent. Luther shifted on his feet slowly. 

“Good.” Vanya shrugged slightly.

“What?” Diego looked at her.

“Diego, he stabbed me.”

“Well.. yeah… but..” He stared for a second before sighing. “You know what, you have a point.” 

“Okay, guys,” Luther sighed. “Can we please focus for at least five minutes if not more? The Commission is already mad at us because of Five and now we have a dead Commission employee who, regardless of deserving it, shouldn’t have died.”

“Listen, Luther.” Five blipped again, reappearing next to the other. “I doubt they’ll be coming after us. If they were, Hazel and Cha Cha would already be at the door waiting for us to walk outside.” 

“Besides,” Klaus sighed quietly. “We have more important things to do today! Vanya has her concert and I need a shower.”

“Klaus has a point.” Diego looked over at Luther. “And so does Five. If we were being hunted to be murdered we’d all already be dead. Wouldn’t we?”

“I’d assume so.” Five nodded slowly. 

“We can just pretend this never happened and go on with our day?” Klaus looked around. 

“No,” Five sighed. “No because the apocalypse still has to happen.”

“But we don’t have the reason it was going to happen anymore.” Vanya looked at him. “What else could it possibly be?”

“Did he say anything to you before he stabbed you?” Diego shifted a bit, leaning on his elbows.

“He said something about not being special enough. Mentioned something about this being the last song. But I don’t know what he meant by that.”

Five stood there before looking up slowly, blipping into the kitchen to grab a flashlight from the cabinets before coming back. He reached out, grabbing the violin case, quickly flicking on the light to look in it.

“Five-” Luther stared, about to say something when Five pulled something out.

It was a piece of paper, held together by a thin paper clip. He unfolded them and studied whatever was written on it for a second before looking up.

“Violin music?”

Vanya looked over at him, reaching out for it. He carefully handed it to her as she looked down at it.

“Sibelius’ violin concerto?” She sat back again. 

“You know it?” Luther looked to her. 

“I mean, yeah.” She flipped through the pages carefully. “It’s like… the piece they’d give you to challenge yourself. It’s an establishing piece as a violinist.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the song itself is really beautiful but complicated. It takes a talented person to play it right.”

“And you can play it?”

“No.” Vanya smiled a bit. “I wish I could. I always mess it up.” 

Allison leaned over, looking at it. She stared at it for a second. 

“It’s what we would be playing tonight,” Vanya looked at them. 

“You aren’t playing anymore?” Klaus frowned.

“Klaus, she can barely walk.” Diego looked over at him. 

Klaus sat there for a second before sitting back slowly, silently. He looked down at his hands and fidgeted with his sleeve. Silence fell over the group as they all looked at each other.

“I can still play.” Vanya carefully began pushing herself to stand up, feeling Allison stand up next to her to help. 

“If the Commission is really after us why wouldn’t we go back to the Academy?” Luther glanced to Five. 

“Well.” Five shrugged. “I say we go watch the concert and deal with the consequences later.”

“This is gonna be exciting!” Klaus smiled, standing up. 

“We’re gonna stand out like sore thumbs.” Diego stood up as well.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we do be.  
> Sorry this one came out later than usual. Spent this morning editing it!  
> -  
> Concerning chapter 11: It's gonna be fairly long for what I want to achieve from it. I'm gonna take a break from this series. Chapter 11 isn't finished yet, however chapter 12 is! So I'm gonna finish up with From Your Sister, finish a prompt for this time which is "Clean" and then post the final two chapters!  
> -  
> Concerning Inktober: Yay! Prompt list for official Inktober came out yesterday. I think I'll make this one a big of everything. You'll get multiple fandoms from this one folks. However, TUA inktober will exist! That one will be a bit of a different idea to actual inktober since they'll be prewritten to the best of my ability and edited on the days of posting where as the official inktober prompts will be written and published on their respective days  
> -  
> That's all for now folks!  
> Have a good day! Stay safe, thank you for reading, and wear your masks


	11. Fortitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FORTITUDE—Power, energy, action, courage, magnanimity; also complete success and honours

Vanya found the current situation quite the issue. The orchestra had just started playing when they just  _ had  _ to ruin it. Of course they did, didn’t they? She sat curled into herself, just barely shielded by the wall separating backstage from the crowd. Her heart raced as shots fired somewhere in the distance. 

Everyone had sat down, excited to play. The audience sat, shifting, coughing, whispering. It was all in anticipation. Then the doors had slammed open and the Commission just went off. Bullets flying everywhere. The sound of guns firing caused her ears to ring. Fear filled her bones, keeping her locked in her current position. Her hands were clasped over her ears tightly as she shook. Her eyes had shut as soon as she managed to reach the floor. Her anxiety was beginning to bubble in her stomach, her legs shaking under the sudden feeling. The distant sound of yelling remained ever present in the back of her mind. 

Why couldn’t everything have just been special for  _ once? _

Her eyes finally opened and she peeked around the corner. There had to be at least twenty of them, guns ablazing as they walked the rows, stalking her siblings. Her form began shaking more as she looked around. She could tell she wanted to run and escape. It’s how she always handled her issues. The red  _ Exit  _ sign was the only thing she was able to register hanging over the door. 

However, something else in her knew that it was wrong. She knew she couldn’t abandon them, they did so much for her. Too much for her. Her eyes landed on the violin laying only steps away, only a breath away. However, so much could happen in that breath. In that moment and during those steps. She could get killed, her siblings could get killed. She leaned back against the wall, eyes closing again. She needed to help them but she didn’t want to risk hurting them.   
Vanya's eyes opened again, focusing in the darkness. The smell of blood and burnt flesh filled her nose and she winced, pulling herself up. Her hand tightened around a pole. She clung to it like it would somehow dull the pain of the noise surrounding her. Her eyes locked on the violin, her memories of the cabin coming back. She glanced out again, just barely able to pick out where her siblings had been. 

Suddenly something hit the back of the wall. A dead commision soldier hit the wall with a bang of armour on brick. Vanya flinched at the sight, sinking into herself. She could hear people yelling again. This time, mixed with the sound of her siblings voices. It echoed around the room. A chill creeped up her spine as she watched, just barely peeking around the corner. She felt like she was back to being a scared little girl who always stood next to her father, watching them fight from a distance. She couldn’t help, she couldn’t do anything for them. She felt herself sink down slowly, her for shrinking into itself.

‘You’re not special’

She winced at the memory, eyes large. Slowly she looked towards the exit only to be surprised by Allison, causing her to stumble back as her sister knelt with her. A hand coming to rest on her shoulder, pulling her back towards the other. 

_ You need to help them _

Vanya's eyes flickered from the notebook back to Allison's face.

“I can’t. I can’t do anything to help them! Allison-”

_ Vanya, you are special. You can help _

“Allison I can’t!” She felt the panic rising in her throat, everything beginning to tense inside of her.

_ Yes you can _

Vanya was about to say something, her mouth opening to respond. Suddenly everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. A hand grabbed the back of her hair, yanking her back, sending her tumbling to the stage. A startled yelp escaped from her throat as she hit the ground. She could just barely see another masked man grabbing Allison, tossing her back like she was dirt on his shoes. The entire building began caving in on Vanya, darkness encompassing her. Her lungs began to weigh down as a foot came to rest on her chest, holding her to the ground. She could just barely hear herself scream for Allison. The sound caused her throat to hurt. Her heart raced, slamming against her chest. The blood rushed to her ears, drowning out the yelling. She couldn’t register it in that moment, almost like her subconscious did it on her own. She felt energy surge, a bright light appearing as she watched the man fling up, slamming into the ceiling with a quiet “oof” before beginning his descent back down. She scrambled out of the way, breathing heavy in her nose. She watched him slam into the ground now, laying there unmoving. The unsatisfied crunch radiating from his neck sent shivers down her spine. 

_ ‘You’re a monster’ _

She sat there for a second before hearing a crooked scream echo from across the stage. Her eyes shot up and she shot herself to her feet, pushing the chairs out of the way just managing to pass over the abandoned instruments. She could see the man pulling out a handgun and pointing it towards her sister, his foot resting firmly planted on her throat. Vanya could see the tears, reflecting the flashing red light from the backstage lights. The glow cast an ever looming, ominous glow across the floor, reaching Allison before dispersing. She held out her hands, feeling that same energy surge she had moments prior. She watched the man's head turn only briefly as he raised her gun only to get himself flung across the floor. He caught himself against the levers for the line sets. She watched it stab through his abdomen from the resulting velocity. She barely flinched, instantly collapsing against Allisons side. She could feel a burning pain radiate from her side, a slow feeling of something snapping warming her stomach. 

Allison looked up at her, terror filling her eyes as she reached up for her. Her hands shook and only for a moment Vanya felt special. She’d finally done something. Finally she felt Allison's hand grab onto her suit jacket's arm. She tugged on it, causing Vanya to look down at the once black suit. The color had been drained though she never caught it. She felt her stomach crawl, the raw power beginning to finally seep into her bones. A chilling effect followed it. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention as she understood. A realization that her energy came from the life around her, able to use that power to react with the sound around her. She wasn’t by far close to Five in intelligence however she felt she knew that for a fact. A cold dead feeling loomed in the back of her mind. 

She paid it no attention, shaking her head as her eyes landed on her sister. A once over told her she was okay, shaken, but fine. She grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet. Vanya watched her closer. Her other hand reached out, grabbing onto her to steady her. Allison smiled a weak thankful smile. 

Suddenly the uncomfortable silence hit the two, causing them to look towards the edge of the stage. Vanya let go of her and moved to look. Everyone had been murdered, their siblings standing there. 

“Is it over?” Diego looked around slowly. 

Vanya moved to the edge, standing with her toes against the ledge. Allison followed her closely. Everyone stood staring, eyes looking around to assess the situation.

“I think so,” Luther whispered. “I  _ hope  _ so.”

“Damn Vanny.” Klaus looked over at the duo. “Nice suit-”

“It is a nice suit.” A voice echoed around the auditorium, the sound of two doors slamming shut caused them all to turn. “Suitable for something that steals life.”

“You!” Five moved to the aisle, staring.

“It’s me!” The Handler smiled, her cigarette positioned between her middle and pointer finger line always. A briefcase sat planted in her grip tightly. Leonard stood planted next to her side. 

“Wait, asshole, I thought we killed you.” Diego stood behind Five, knife in his hand. 

“Well, Diego,” Luther whispered, looking at him. “Not really.”

“Luther!” He looked at him as well. “We gave you one job!”

Handler smiled fondly, setting the case next to her feet. She stood back up straightly as she watched the two argue. Her eyes slowly drifted to the two on stage.

“Ah. You, Miss Hargreeves, is who I’m here for!” She scanned her, eyes landing on the bleeding wound at her side. “Shame. Really. We can get that dry cleaned for you.” 

Vanya stared blankly. Her hands shook wildly at her sides. She didn’t dare move past the woman, fear running through her arms at the sight of the man behind her. 

“Well. I’m here to offer you all a proposition!” She clasped her hands together. 

“Last time you offered me a proposition you almost killed me.” Five stared at her, on edge. 

“Well. Clearly my propositions aren’t certainly the greatest, however-” She pulled out her pocket watch, the chain clinking against the metal of her jacket buttons. “We’ve got ten minutes to make this deal.”

“Wait ten minutes?” Diego moved towards them. 

“Well, seeing as she failed on ending the world as we know it the commission took it upon itself to follow through.” She smiled, tilting her head. “We have to preserve the timeline after all.”

“Then what the hell are you doing here trying to save us?” Five watched her, beginning to move closer.”

“Isn’t it obvious? As a member of the commission I have taken it upon myself to eradicate those who messed with the timeline. And stabbing the woman who’s supposed to end the world isn’t a good look on you, Five.”

They all stared, flabbergasted at the words. Eyes wide. 

“No.” Luther moved forward. “You’ve got it wrong.”

“Yeah. Serial killer boyfriend over there rockin the flannel was the one to stab her.” He moved towards the stage, reaching up to help the two down. 

Handler shifted her weight to her other leg slowly, crossing an arm over her chest. She took a long drag from the cigarette as she thought. She sighed loudly as she looked to Vanya.

“That true?”

Vanya didn’t respond... no.. . She couldn’t respond. Her throat felt tight, arms reaching down to Klaus to get down. She could only nod. 

“Well then-” She shrugged, pulling out a gun from her jacket, turning. Before anyone could even blink the gun fired, a bullet planting itself in between Leonards eyebrows. They watched his form collapse in on itself, slamming into the ground. “My mistake then.”

She turned back to them, smiling again. Something about her gaze was off putting. Her head was tilted only slightly. She leaned down and picked up the briefcase again. 

“Five minutes now. Take it or leave it.”

Five stared at her for a second and glanced at his siblings. Vanya watched his eyebrows raise only slightly before looking back to the woman.

“Take it.”

“Five you can’t be serious-” Diego looked down at him. 

“Oh I’m very serious Diego.”

“Charming.” Handler took another drag and moved towards them. “You all jump to a year of your choosing, stay out of our way, and live a safe life with no threats.”

“We just have to stay out of the way?”

“Of course.”

“And that’s your word?”

“Oh Five, have I ever lied to you?”

“Plenty of times, actually. Especially concerning those flower merchants. Just never called you out on it.”

“As I said before, charming.” She reached out, shaking his hand in agreement. “Now. I expect to see you never?”

“My word.”

“Well then. Have a good night, all of you. Two minutes.” 

And with that, Handler was gone. Traveling back to whatever hole she’d crawled out of. Five stood there for a moment before turning to them. 

“We don’t have a lot of time. I need you to all listen to me.” He stood in front of the group, holding out his hands. “Circle up.”

Nobody hesitated, grabbing hands tightly. Adrenaline was high, filling their blood streams. Five sighed quietly. Vanya could just barely pick up the blue light beginning to radiate from his hands. 

“Hold on then,” he mumbled looking up.

-

Vanya hadn’t been too sure of what had happened. One moment scanning the area of the Icarus theater surrounding her. Her home since she’d been eighteen. And there she was, falling from the sky. She slammed into the ground, just barely able to cradle her head so it wouldn’t hit the concrete. She winced at the sound of ripping fabric, stitching being pulled apart at the skid. Her eyes shot open as she looked up to the vortex above her. It loomed like a cold, clinging to anything it could to stay open.

“Five!” She shouted, covering her eyes as the sun began peeking through. The vortex shrunk, closing for good. Her heart raced. 

She was alone.

Again. 

Slowly, she pushed herself up. Maybe they were all around here somewhere, scattered. She attempted to steady herself, stumbling as her ankle collapsed under her. She reached down, placing a hand on it. ‘Shit.’ She must’ve hurt herself in the fall. It buckled again as she leaned into the wall. She must’ve looked crazy standing there.

_ There _

Where the hell was there? She turned slightly as she looked. For sure wasn’t the Icarus theater anymore. To be fair, she was sure it wasn’t urban New york. She stumbled to the end of the alleyway she’d found herself in. She could feel eyes on her as she walked out. She could feel the blood on her suit jackets side beginning to spread. She placed a hand on the wound, making her way across the street. A car came to a screeching halt next to her, drawing her attention as she walked. Her eyes locked with the man driving it, who looked incredibly frustrated. 

A horn blared behind her. She turned only briefly before feeling the impact. It launched her back, collapsing to the ground with a grunt. The blinding light of the sun forced her eyes to close. She could just barely hear the car doors open and noticed the silhouettes stand above her, staring down.

“Son of a Biscuit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A H H  
> A H H H  
> a h h h  
> Here we go last two chapters baby y e e h a w  
> -  
> uh anyways moving on  
> I wrote this chapter a while ago but never got around to editing it :,D but I am back like I promised.  
> She is here, she is queer, and she murdered two men. Gotta love that for Vanya.  
> Anyways,  
> Little old time jump to post getting yeeted by a car in this one. Like, literally only Vanya could do that I swear this woman possesses one braincell and it told her to walk into the middle of the street. SMH you failed your game of frogger  
> -  
> But that's it for now, folks. I hope you all have a good day:D stay safe, and wear your masks!


	12. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE LOVERS—Attraction, love, beauty, trials overcome

-Five Weeks Later- 

The sound of a song bird in the distance is what pulled Vanya out of her peaceful slumber. The windows having been left open throughout the night, Her body was wrapped around something… no… someone. Her head rested on another's chest, an arm draped over her waist. She could hear the soft heart beat inside the other's chest. 

_ Bum bum… bum bum  _

She sighed at the sound, shifting carefully to not wake the woman beneath her. Her eyes landed on the window, The culprits of the singing were standing there, singing happily from their spot. The birds hopped around, heads tilting. She smiled at the sight, shifting closer to the body. The birds noticed, freezing in their spot before flying off together. Her eyes closed as she settled in again. 

A hand began tracing the thick, aggravated scar on her abdomen. It was gentle, almost like it was petting a wild animal. The touch was warm and loving. The fingertips lingered on the mark before carefully working their way up her side as if she was a piano waiting to be played. Vanya smiled at the feeling, shifting closer to it.

“Good morning.” Her voice was quiet, groggy with sleep. 

“Morning.” Sissy shifted, holding her closer, playing with the tips of her hair. “You passed out last night.”

“Sorry. I know that must’ve sucked,” she mumbled. “My head was killing me.”

“Don't apologize, honey.” She brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her head. “I understand.”

Vanya smiled again, looking up at her. 

“What time is it?”

“Eight. We don’t have to get up for awhile.”

“We could at least get up and start breakfast.” She sighed.

“Well we could do that too.” Sissy looked down to her, tilting her head a bit. 

She carefully brushed the hair out of her face again, smiling. Vanya leaned into the touch slowly, closing her eyes. Sissy watched her closely. The other knew she could tell another headache was flaring up, it wasn’t like she hid it all too much.

“I’m gonna go start breakfast,” Sissy whispered, kissing her forehead. “Do you mind heading out to get some eggs?”

“No. Of course not.” Vanya sat up slowly. “That’s assuming the chickens laid any eggs today.”

“That it does.” Sissy laughed, climbing out of bed. “Go get dressed so you aren’t wandering around the farm in your pajamas.”

Vanya only nodded, finally leaving the bed and heading out of the room. She stopped at Harlan's bedroom, peeking in to make sure he was asleep. She finally reached her room and changed quickly, not exactly thinking of what she was grabbing. It’s not like it was too important, anything would match her jeans. 

She paused at the mirror, hand on the doorframe. Her eyes looked herself up and down before nodding and leaving. She couldn’t exactly tell what she’d been trying to tell herself, yet she just went with it.

She glanced into Sissys bedroom, the woman having disappeared into the master bathroom for a shower. She smiled a bit before turning, heading down the hallway again. She could feel her migraine beginning to creep up the back of her neck, wrapping around her throat like a cold clammy hand. She reached up to rub at it, coaxing the feeling to disappear. She made her way out of the house, grabbing the basket from alongside the door. 

She raised a hand to her forehead, looking across the field. The brightlight hit her eyes, her migraine protesting her will to head towards the hen coop. She kept her hand firmly to her face. She carefully made her way up the hill towards it. A chill made its way across her body, the hair on her arms began standing up. She turned to look, stopping in her tracks. A cold nostalgic feeling echoed in her mind, causing her to turn around. 

The feeling lingered as she stared across the hills, eyes landing on the house. She watched Sissy make her way out the door carrying the laundry basket. She shuddered at the feeling, wincing at the pain that followed. She raised a hand to the back of her neck, holding it gently. 

Vanya could see Sissy turn towards the hill, holding the basket against her hip. She waved quickly before getting back to work. The feeling began spreading through her chest, turning to the chicken coop. 

Whatever it was, it could wait. 

It’s not like she’d remember it anyways. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are  
> The final night aliveeeeee  
> -  
> And that's it folks. That's the ending to this climactic story.  
> How does it feel knowing I've written 14,000+ words on this single topic?  
> Pretty decent  
> -  
> I'm gonna go take a nap now to deal with the emptiness :,)  
> ANyWho thank you guys for sticking around, reading this bad boy  
> Truly means so much to me.  
> -  
> Thank you again for joining us on this adventure  
> #SteveBlackwellHireMeToWriteSeason32k20  
> Stay safe, and wear your masks :D

**Author's Note:**

> O O F  
> -  
> This one is a banger ngl. Thank you @all_soul for helping me edit and tone the writing. Thank you @be_the_good_guys for also helping them convince me to actually write this fic. I'm proud of how far it came, especially with the writing tips :)  
> -  
> This idea came to me while I listened to Heathers for the first time in forever and realized how much JD and Leonard sounded the same to me. This actually started off as a Dead Girl Walking fic. So, now, you're getting an entire rework of the end of S1.  
> -  
> Again, I couldn't have done it without their help. They both write amazing works. I know @all_soul specializes in Agent Carter and musical fanfic and @be_the_good_guys writes a lot of The 100 fanfic. But thank you, both of you for your help :)  
> -  
> That being saiddd  
> You know what time it is kiddos.  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe, and wear your masks


End file.
